


Letters

by IAmAfrica



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Because I'm going to be honest I made myself cry, F/F, F/M, Just something to cry over, M/M, but I'm probably just weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAfrica/pseuds/IAmAfrica
Summary: “Jason, listen to me. There's a box over on that table. See?” Whizzer said, gesturing to a small shoebox that sat on a table off to the side of the room. He was glad to be able to change the subject.“When I go, you’re responsible for that box. Give it to your father if he ever gets sick.”





	Letters

Whizzer had asked for alone time with Jason. The adults slowly parted, leaving the two in silence which was soon broken.  
“You're going to live, right?” Jason asked, tilting his head to one side as he sat on the foot of the hospital bed.  
Hearing this question smashed Whizzer’s heart into a thousand pieces. He knew he wasn't going to live. He seemed to be the only one who knew.

“I wish I could say yes.” The tall man said with a sigh. “But kid, I don't want to give you any false hope.”  
He wished that he hadn't seen the look of utter devastation that crossed Jason’s face.  
The room went silent once again, until..

“Jason, listen to me. There's a box over on that table. See?” Whizzer said, gesturing to a small shoebox that sat on a table off to the side of the room. He was glad to be able to change the subject.  
“When I go, you’re responsible for that box. Give it to your father if he ever gets sick.”  
_‘If he ever gets sick.’_ His words echoed in his mind. He was certain that Marvin was going to go through the same thing he was going through. He wasn't a fool. He knew it was contagious, and in most cases, if one lover had it, the other did too. But he just didn't want to say, “when your father gets sick”. It was far too harsh.  
He saw the questioning expression Jason was giving him, and spoke before the boy could ask any questions.  
“Please, Jason. I'm begging you.”

———

“It's from Whizzer. He told me to give it to you if you got sick.” Jason said, as he set the shoebox on his father’s lap.  
The look of pain, and sorrow that filled Marvin’s eyes, was enough to make Jason want to cry. Though, crying had become a daily part of his life. He had lost Whizzer, and was now losing his father.

The box was opened slowly, with shaky hands. What was inside, was quite surprising.  
Both Marvin and Jason had been expecting a box of photographs, or prized possessions.  
But no. It was a box of paper, with a small book placed neatly on top of the stack.  
Upon closer inspection, it was clear that the book was a journal, and that the paper was written letters.  
Marvin handed his son the journal, as he picked up the first letter. He could already feel tears threatening to fall.

 _“Marvin,_  
_If you're reading this, you're probably in the hospital. I wish I could be there for you. I wish I could hold you, and tell you that there's nothing to fear. But the harsh truth, is that I can't. Hopefully these letters give you some form of comfort._  
_For all I know, you have another boyfriend, and I'm just a distant memory. That's a good thing. That means you have somebody to help you through this. Just know that I wouldn't be mad at you for moving on._  
_If you do happen to find comfort in these letters, give a quick thanks to Charlotte and Cordelia. They're the ones who got me the paper and pens, as well as the journal. And yes, you can show these letters to people. I don't mind._  
_So, this is what I've been doing while nobody was here, even though that was a rare occurrence. I've been writing. I really hope these ease your pain.  
~Love, Whizzer”_

  
Marvin cried. He almost couldn't believe that this was real. It wasn't close to being as good as having Whizzer by his side… But it was something. Something to help him get through this, with the help of his lover. It truly meant everything to him.

When he looked up, he saw that Jason had closed the journal, and was now staring blankly at the floor. The two simply exchanged glances, but didn't say, or do anything to comfort the other. They were too caught up in whatever this was. A surprise? A gift? A blessing?

Marvin decided to read one more letter. He wanted to make sure that he had something new to read every day, so he would hold himself back from the temptation to read every single letter, and every single page in the journal.

 _“Marvin,_  
_I’m sorry._  
_I'm so, so, sorry._  
_I'm not stupid. I know that I gave you whatever this damn illness is. Our whole family is in pain, because I was obsessed with sex. It’s not fair, if you ask me._  
_The guilt is eating me alive, Marv. And I know you'd say that it's ok. That it was worth it, or some other phrase. But the thing is, if I hadn't been screwing every guy I met at the bar… maybe we would still be at home, making fun of some sappy romance movie._  
 _I'm just so grateful for the times that we were able to share. I just wish they could have lasted longer.  
~Love, Whizzer”_

The next thing he knew, Jason’s arms were wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug.  
“I miss him too, dad.” The boy said softly, as his father returned the hug.

———

“He left letters and a journal.” Marvin told his best friends, as he passed the shoebox to Charlotte.  
“That's what he wanted the supplies for…” Cordelia whispered, now leaning over her lover’s shoulder as the box was opened.

Halfway through reading the first letter, both women were in tears. And soon, the three were in a tight hug, desperately trying to stop their tears from falling.

———

It was the year 2001.  
Jason still read the letters, and the journal from time to time. But now, there were two boxes.  
Marvin wanted to leave Jason the comfort Whizzer had left. He felt his son would need it, after losing both his father, and his almost-father.

He would bring the boxes over to Cordelia and Charlottes house, where they would sit in silence, and read for hours. Sometimes, even Trina or Mendel would ask to see them.

He would sit in his room, letting himself cry as he read through the journals. His wife always knew how to comfort him.

———  
The letters ended up being passed on from generation, to generation. They were heartbreaking, but important.  
Nobody would ever disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I hate the ending. But I wrote this at 11pm.. and nothing better came to mind.  
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
